When she said I love you
by Namikaze vs Uchiha
Summary: She said, "I love you." He answered, "I can't love you back." She said, "I was just kidding." he answered, "so was I..." NaruSaku a collection of OneShots.
1. When she said I Love you

When she said I love you

_One-shot based into the near future where Naruto and Sakura are both 18. Kind of random, but I hope at least somebody likes it...._

Summary: She said, "I love you." He answered, "I can't love you back." She said, "I was just kidding." he answered, "so was _I...."_

_Disclamer:I dont own Naruto Never have never will, but that dsent mean I dont want too..... Hahaha_

_Sorry if there is any spelling or gramatical erros, enjoy...._

---

It was a regular day in spring for Konoha, the weather was cool, the sky was cloudless and the flowers a bloom. The pink-haired kunoichi stared day-dream-like at the peaceful view from her office in the hospital.

Her gaze was empty, she was obviously somewhere else. Her day dream was cut short as shizune came through after knocking twice, "Sakura, do you have Inuzuka-san's medical chart. He demands to leave, so I need to give him an examination before he has the all clear to leave."

She instantly snapped to attention, "hai, Shizune-san." Sakura passed over the file with the patient records inside. "I would prefer if he stayed though, but if he his persistent on leaving it is his own fault if the wound re-opens. Tell him I warned him." Shizune nodded, crossing her arms across the folder holding it to her chest.

"I'll make sure to," on that note she left silently closing the door behind her, leaving Sakura to the undisturbed peace.

"Kiba is a stubborn as always, baka." Sakura muttered to herself, slumping deeper into her chair.

But he was the least of her concerns, there just so happened to be another male ninja plaguing her mind, and for once it wasn't Sasuke-she actually hadn't thought about him for two years, and she didn't plan on thinking of him any time soon. Sighing, the shinobi on her mind this time is the complete opposite of Sasuke.

He had soft messy blonde locks.

Ocean blue mesmerizing eyes.

A tall lean tanned figure-due to all his training over the years.

And a heart stopping smile. He did have a heart stopping grin, but it was his smile the would leave her feeling weak.

Namikaze Minato.

Close, but not quiet, they were an awful lot a like being father and son and all.

But the one on her mind was still breathing.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura smiled dreamily, he had become the heart-throb of the village, all the girls his age had started chasing after him all the time, well including women older and younger too.

She wondered if it was his new found status as the fourth Hokages son or his generally handsome looks.

But if Sakura was honest with herself to her it didn't look like he enjoyed being looked at by just being the fourth Hokages son, he wanted to be recognized for what he had achieved not what his dad had.

He wanted to be know as himself not his father, Sakura was sure he finally understood how Konohamru felt all those years ago only being recognized as the third Hokages grandson.

_'Well I don't think it bothers him that much, what normal guy __wouldn't _want to be chased by love-sick women?' Inner Sakura popped up. She had been doing it a while, ever since Sakura had admitted to herself she had a crush on her former team-mate.

_'I see what you mean, but come on, Naruto wouldn't like it.'_ Sakura replied.

_'Naruto wouldn't like it, or you don't like the idea of him liking it?'_ Inner questioned, leaving Sakura speechless.

Well how could she reply, when she didn't have an answer. More like she did have an answer she just didn't like it.

Or did she?

"I don't like the idea of it," she spoke aloud.

"Don't like the idea of what?" A silver haired sensei spoke amused from her window.

Sakura spun round facing him. "Damn kakashi, you scared the shit out of me!!" Sakura almost yelled holding her chest in sudden fright.

He smiled behind his mask, repeating his question. "Don't like the idea of what?" The same amusement underlined his tone, damn him catching her talking to herself.

"Ooh, nothing just thinking out loud is all," Sakura rushed out with the quickest lie she could think of.

"Okay," Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly in an _'as if '_ way causing Sakura to scoff silently, nothing got past this guy.

"And do what do I owe you this visit," she spoke sourly.

"Is a poor sensei not aloud to visit one of his precious students, with out having an secret agenda attached to it."

"Not unless his name is Hatake Kakashi, that is. So what do you want?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Well you see_..._ today during training Naruto actually caught me with his rasengan and I have a slightly gash in my side." Taking of his flak jacket, he pulled at his blue tee, lifting it up he showed her where his hip was injured. " I didn't want to go to the hospital to have a full routine done, when i have my own personal healer." He smiled again his left eyes crinkling as an emphasis.

Sakura sighed, "Hold you shirt there, I think this will be an easy job, the damage is nothing intense." She pressed her glowing hands to his side working her magic.

When she was done she told him to let go of his tee, he did as told also putting back on his green flak jacket. "Thanks Sakura," he spoke moving towards the window.

"And Sakura if you don't like the idea of Naruto with other girls, tell him how you feel." _'Tell him you love him Sakura,'_ kakashi thought to himself before exiting the window. _'Or it might just be too late.'_

Sakura stood still leaning against her desk, what did he just say?

She couldn't believe it, she was for lack of better words, _flabbergasted._

How could he know the answer to her problems?

Had she been talking out loud all the time and not noticed and he had heard?

Or was it all that obvious of her true feelings?

_'Just that obvious,'_ inner Sakura piped in.

_'Really, has it always been?'_ She replied back hoping it hadn't.

_'Stop with all the damn questions Sakura, you love him don't you?'_ Inner spoke slightly annoyed, slightly anxious for the answer.

_'Well........ yes,'_ came a soft metal reply.

_'Now that is what I wanted to hear, then you have to tell him, or he might just give up waiting for you.'_

_'All right... okay, **I'm gonna' do it!'**_ Sakura spoke with mental determination.

_'Good, now go get your man!'_ Inner knew this was the last push of confidence she could install in the girl before she went to pour her heart out.

Sakura took the white medical coat of the back of her chair, and rushed to pull the sleeves over her arms.

Rushing out her office she slammed the door shut, running down the white corridors trying to find a way out. Finding her near-exit she pushed thought the double doors and ran along a shorter corridor past the checking and waiting patients. Arriving at her final exit she pushed the door in a hurry almost knocking out a poor old man trying to make his way in, saying a quick but meaningless, _'gomen' _she was off.

Running down the streets she checked her watch, it was now 5:00pm. Thinking of places where Naruto could be she thought of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where he could be having his tea, coming to a stop in front of the stand she lifted the curtain.

Sakura called over the sound of cooking and costumer chat, "Ayame-chan, has Naruto been here by any chance?"

The brown-haired cook looked at the pink-haired ninja and shook her head, "no, I haven't seen him all day. I was getting worried about our best costumer."

"Ooh, it doesn't matter then, I'll find him soon. See ya' round Ayame-chan," Sakura spoke before she whizzed off again.

Sakura just kept running straight hoping to bump into him, but trying to think of where he could be if not at Ichiraku's. Bitting her lip she couldn't think, her mind had gone blank.

"Where are you?" She thought out loud.

"Well that all depends on who your looking for, _I_ suppose," a sudden, but familiar voice spoke.

Looking at where she had ran to Sakura hadn't noticed she had ran to a clearing with a lake, the sun was setting early for spring but it was beautiful. The yellows and reds blended together to make an breath-taking shade of orange, the colors of midnight-blue and royal purple mingled into the orange abyss-making the sky look almost abstract in the reflection of the lake.

It wasn't until after a minute of looking at the sky Sakura realized something or someone had spoke just moments ago.

"Who goes there?" Sakura wasn't scared she just had a feeling the presence was friendly.

"Awww come on Sakura-chan, how could you not notice it was me. Tsunade needs to give you more missions and get you out of that hospital more often, you're losing your touch." He spoke playfully, jumping down from a tree near by, walking to stand next to her to look out at the lake.

"Naruto I have something I need to tell you..." She spoke slowly mentally calming herself for what was to come.

"Shoot," he answered in one word, like what she was about to say was simple, it just made Sakura more nervous.

Forgetting how rejection would feel she concentrated on venting her feelings. She said, "I love you."

He answered, "I can't love you back."

It sounded cold as it echoed in her brain, she bit her lip hard, just not hard enough to draw blood. This was how rejection felt, your heart dropped into your stomach, then ripped out and harmfully stamped on.

Breathing in a heavy, shaky breath, Sakura put on a joking voice she said "I was just kidding."

Turning to walk away from him, to walk away from the shame, the disappointment, she wanted to be left alone.

But before she could get too far she felt a hand on her arm.

Turning her around to face him, he answered, "so was I...."

Sakura's breath was suddenly gone, and she almost panicked, until Naruto stroked a hand over her cheek.

"Your really gullable, you know that Sakura."

She nodded wordlessly.

"Do you mean it?" He asked uncertainly.

"With all my heart," taking his hand she put it over her heart, he felt it beating rapidly against his hand.

Smiling his breathe taking smile he spoke, "I love you too."

This time Sakura stroked his cheek as his hands circled around her waist, "your a baka, tricking me like that." She spoke softly.

"I didn't know if you meant it, I had to know. I've had so many love confessions lately it's hard to tell what people are really thinking."

Weaving her hand thought his blonde locks, she whispered in his ear, "you can kiss me now."

He did just _that....._

---

_Well how was that? _

_I think it was fluffy, but you guys have to let me know what you thought... So please Review.._

_Hope everyone is having a good holiday, I know i am, its my birthday on Easter day so i'm really happy._

_Have a good Easter everyonee, im gonna' stop writing now it's like 6:30 in the morning._

_**N_v_U** outt...._


	2. Shoelace

Shoelace

Summary: It was a mission that involved him to wear shoes with laces, and being a ninja he had always worn sandals. Sakura just had to show him how it was done. Fluff.. (Most likely, I'm not too sure what qualifies as fluff~) NaruSaku - oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto surprisingly

Read, enjoy and Review

* * *

"Arrgh," he growled in anger at the two pieces of string that refused to tie.

Team Kakashi had been given the mission to infiltrate a party, were the guest of honour was under threat of assassination. To blend in Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had to dress formally - to Naruto's aggravation.

Naruto had managed his suit fine as he only had to to buttons on the shirt and buckle the belt on his black trousers and throw his jacket over his shoulders, his orange tie Kakashi had already done for him do all he had to do was pull it over his head and under his collar.

Kakashi was ready to go, his black on black suit (AN/:Black jacket, shirt and pants) with a white tie that went all to well with his silver hair, and Sakura was in a purple armless dress with a big green bow at the back - borrowed from Ino, no doubt.

And he couldn't even do his damn shoelace, sitting on the bed of his small apartment Kakashi was waiting impatiently by the door, while Sakura was stuffing kunai in her thigh garter.

Sighing in frustration Naruto took of both his shoes and throw them across the room like a child had having a fit over getting the wrong toy for Christmas, Kakashi looked over at him in slight amusement before speaking, "Sakura tie his shoelaces for him I'm going to wait by the northern gate meet me there in five minutes."

Sakura was about to abject but before she could Kakashi gave her his famous eyes crinkle and dashed at the exit leaving a gust of wind behind the slammed old ragged door.

Sakura looked to Naruto very displeased that he couldn't tie his own shoes - well Kakashi shoes from about a decade ago.

Naruto bit his lip before giving Sakura a helpless look, "please.." He spoke quietly.

Sakura rolled her eyes before retreating his shoes from the other side of the room, walking back to him she ruffled her dress to her knees before kneeling between his legs.

(AN/: I know what your thinking you dirty minded people, but it's not like that..)

Naruto leaned back his arms behind his back as he looked at Sakura curiously, if some one would have just showed him he would have gladly done it himself.

Putting both shoes on his large feet Sakura looked up at him, "I'm not doing this for you again so watch closely, okay."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, as he watched her take the two stings in her hands.

"Right," she started, "first you have to pull them together so they make a cross shape, then fold one over and it doesn't matter which one you fold."

He replied with a, "'kay," before she went on.

"Second it's the bunny ears." She took the two laces and did a small loop for each of them, when he nodded she continued.

"When you cross the bunny ears over there should be a space underneath them," showing him the example said, "see."

He looked down and saw she was right, he wiggled his feet so she knew he understood.

"Pull one of the bunny ears through the hole, then pull." When she was done a bow was sitting neatly on his black duck-like shoe.

"Now you try, so I know I won't ever had to teach you how to do something so simple again."

Naruto sensed her annoyance and he felt the same, he didn't have anyone to teach him this when he was younger, so what did she expect.

When she sat next to him on her bed to observe him, did everything the sequence she had shown him. Cross, bunny ears, cross and pull.

His bow wasn't as neat as hers was but it was good for a first try Sakura smiled slightly impressed he did it in one go, but then again this was the ninja that learn to use wind element in about a week, so maybe she shouldn't have taught him like he was a child.

"Good," she gave him a small praise.

Standing to her heeled feet she readied to leave grabbing her clutch bag pulling up her skin colour tights she went to go, but before she could Naruto stood to his feet and grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him.

She gave him a confused look, then saw his deep cerulean eyes looking at her with an emotion she didn't recognised - or didn't want to at least.

A blush spread across her face, when she realised their close proximity.

"Thanks," he said softly.

She was looking at his chest to avoid his eyes but she looked at his face again when he spoke, she almost gave him a dumbfound look, "what for?"

"For teaching me how to tie my shoelace," he gave her a duh it should be obvious look.

Sakura nodded slowly, "yeah, yeah, of course." When he let go of her wrist Sakura made her way to the door.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke after her foot was out his apartment, she looked over her shoulder to see he hadn't moved from her she had left him.

"Tell Kakashi I'll be at the gate in a minute." He gave her his winning smile before the door closed.

Sakura leaned against his apartment door her clutch bag to her chest as she tried to slow her breathing down, how did he always manage to do that to her, make her heart race, make her face blush, make her breathless. _'Damn him,'_ she thought she she pushed herself of his apartment and made her way to the northern gate where Kakashi was sure to be waiting.

Naruto heard her retreating form from the other side of the door, and he smiled.

* * *

I'm not too happy about this ending but tell me what you think.

My writing skills are a little rusty haven't write in a while, but never mind.

I'm likely post another oneshot on here today because my brain is just buzzing with idea's at the moment.

Ja N-v-U


	3. Names, Screaming, Crying and Kissing

Names, screaming, Crying and kissing

I did say I would update again today and I am/have, my first time updating twice in the same day, same week really. Lol.

Summary: They were yelling at each other saying things they didn't even mean, throwing things across their shared apartment, smashing plates in the kitchen and kissing at the front door. NaruSaku~

There is a lot of foul mouthing in this chapter just to give you guys a heads up...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sadly if I did there would be no such thing as NaruHina fandum but there is sadly...

Read, enjoy and review

* * *

Naruto stormed from the kitchen to the living room barley containing his anger, while Sakura stood in the kitchen by the sink with soap bubbles up her arms and a plate in her hands, trying so very hard not to squeeze it too tight in case it smashed into pieces in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL, Naruto!" She screamed at him.

"You heard me!" His hands clenching in and out of fists.

"Your accusing me of cheating on you, and with my patients!"

"Because you are!" he pointed his index finger at her accusingly.

"I'm not CHEATING on you for goodness sake, and I don't even know how you've got this idea in your head!" Grabbing the tea-towel on the counter next to the sink Sakura dried her hands and the plate but never placed it down.

"I saw you," he spoke dangerously calm.

"Well whatever you think you saw, you obviously misinterpreted it. I would never cheat on you Naruto I love you you know that." She took a few steps closer to him from the kitchen but he only backed away.

His hands in front of him as a sort of guard, he was gaurding himself from her.

"I know what I saw Sakura, you were feeling Genma up in one of the treatment rooms."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "and how would you know if I was _'feeling up'_ Genma in the first place." She put air quotations over the feeling up bit as to say it was bullshit.

"I was coming to see you today to bring you flowers, and a nurse told me which room you where in and when I looked through the glass on the door you were totally feeling him up! And who knows what happened when I walked away." She saw the flowers he was going to give her on a couch in the living room.

Sighing in aggression she explained, "I was just giving him a check up, he had said he had a bad chest and wanted me to check if he had a chest infection." Sakura smiled at Naruto hoping the issue was cleared but it wasn't.

"Your a liar!" His eyes were dead set and she knew he hadn't believed or listened to her at all.

Glaring at him her temperature was rising, "what is wrong with you Naruto you know how check ups work, you've had thousands."

He turned his back on her heading up stairs, "what I saw was different, didn't look like a _'check up'_ at all.

Sakura followed him, "Well you saw wrong."

"Are you telling me _I'm_ lying?" he asked but it wasn't really a question.

"Your telling me I'm lying Naruto, when you know I would never lie to you."

He turned around to look at her, his face disapproving, scrutinizing, emotionless and disgusted. "Your a lying whore Sakura."

He turned away from her again and headed to their shared bedroom.

Sakura stared at his back blankly, he had just called her a whore all things, and then lying on top of that, which made Sakura's lid pop.

She throw the plate she had been holding at the floor and seeing it smash into hundreds and thousands of pieces like he had just done to her heart.

He didn't flich, didn't look back, he stayed on his path as if she hadn't been there.

"NARUTO YOU SELFISH BASTARD! DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP, ABOUT US, ABOUT ME?" She screamed as she followed him into the bedroom

"I stopped caring when you cheated on me." He grabbed a beg and started packing a few of his things.

"What, What are you doing?" Sakura asked loudly her already throat hoarse from screaming.

"Packing, What dose it look like?"

"It looks like you running away, instead of talking this throw with me like a adult and being mature about this."

"I don't see why I should have be mature about this, it's your mistake."

Sakura scoffed as she started unpacking all his stuff when he went to get different things, "my mistake, MY FUCKING MISTAKE!" Her face was red with rage as he was accusing her, _again._

"Your admitting it now, that makes everything all right, when should I start making daisy chains." His remark stung, why was he being this way, it's like someone had just shoved a wedge between his ass.

"Stop being a smart ass." She retorted.

"Stop unpacking my stuff." he shot back.

"Stop being a jackass."

"Stop being a whore."

Sakura threw her hands in the air, "now where back on topic, am I a whore Naruto? who's whore am I?"

He gave her glare that would put Sasuke Uchiha to same, "yes SAKURA you ARE a WHORE! I don't know how many times you've cheating on me so lets take an educated guess and say the whore of all of Konoha."

"Why are being such a dick Naruto, you.. you just taken this too far." Sakura had to bit her lips so she wouldn't cry as she spoke.

"No Sakura you took it to far when you cheated on me."

Naruto packed all of the things Sakura had unpacked and added more stuff to his already full bag.

Sakura took in a deep breath to hide her whimpers, "Why aren't you listening to me?" Her tone was desperate.

"Because you lost that right." He said that in the most coldest voice she had ever heard him use and he had spoke low to people before, but she had never been on the receiving end of his hate-filled words before and it hurt more than him calling her a whore, more than being hit by a shower of kunai, more than losing 'Sasuke.'

Sakura clenched her fist into a tight ball, and when Naruto turned to her to say something just to hurt her more.

"Sakura I never..."

He was cut of when her fist connected with his face, causing him him to stagger backwards. He was looking at her in disbelief, his hand came up to cover his already swelling cheek.

She had never hit him before outside a spar, not out of anger maybe out of annoyances or jealously so it didn't feel real to them at what she had just done. She backed away from him slowly her hands over her mouth as she stuttered out her apology, "I...I'm..s..Sorry, I.. I just moved."

"Yeah, like you just moved on Genma."

When he said that it made Sakura just want to throw her apology away, he didn't deserve it he was being a prick.

"I didn't make a move on Genma, if anything he normally tries to make a move on me, but I tell him no every time, because I'm with you, because I LOVE YOU, but you seem to not be understanding what I'm trying to tell you Naruto. What is it am I speaking another language or something."

"You might as well be because I don't want to hear you any more, I don't want to hear your lies anymore."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE YOUR SHIT AND FUCK OFF!" Grabbing the small lamp on the bed side table, she threw it to the floor, watching the light bulb smash and the lamp cover rip in half.

Naruto picked the bag filled with his stuff up from the bed, and slung it over his shoulder. Making his way to the bedroom door he looked over his shoulder, a look of hurt swept over his eyes in a brief moment and then it was gone. "Bye," what he said was barely audible but it was defiantly there.

He left the room leaving her to to silent tears to slip down her face, when the sound of the front door opening vibrated through the apartment, wiping away her tears Sakura ran to the front door.

As he was about to close the door Sakura called after him, "wait."

He turned round to look at her, "I don't want you to go, stay don't leave me." Fresh tears started to stream down her pink cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe the away, Naruto bit his lip in hesitation, this was hurting him too, he loved her after all. He didn't even mean the words he had said, he didn't know why he was being such a jerk.

Turning his whole body to face her the bag on his shoulder fell to the floor, "don't leave, I love you Naruto..." She was begging desperatly and it was killing him that he had done this to her.

He took one step towards her then another and then another he kept going until he was face to face and toe to toe with her.

Both of his hands came up to each side of her face, pulling her face to his he brought her into a soft kiss. Pulling back her kept their noses touching, "I'm Sorry." He breathed, "I'm such and idiot." He kissed her again. "I don't deserve you." He kissed her once more, "I love you."

Her fingers twisted in his long golden locks, "I love you too."

Picking Sakura up bridal style he carried her back inside their apartment, "let me make it up to you."

A smile made it's way onto Sakura's once tear stricken face, "I look forward to your apology."

The door closed behind them, Naruto bag full of clothes long forgotten.

* * *

I like this oneshot better minus the end cheesy-ness, sorry about that.

Let me know what you think, sorry 'bout the no lemons but this is a T rate collection of oneshots after all...

I tend to say sorry a lot, sorry about that... only joking :)

Ja ne N-v-U out


End file.
